Sin rostro
by Cammiel
Summary: Ella la intrusa. Él, el observado... Así comienza todo y ambos se enredararan tanto que ya ni siquiera distinguiran, qué es realidad y qué es ficción. Antes se llamaba "Sin título, se aceptan sugerencias"
1. La intrusa

¡Hola gente!

Hace demasiado tiempo no posteaba un fic, éste surgió a raíz del primer capítulo de "La paseadora de perros" y la misma idea se repetía de "Music and Lyrics", así que al final me decidí.

Es un universo alterno, hay un mundo mágico; Harry ya derrotó a Voldemort y reina una relativa calma. Hermione estudió magia en Beauxbatons, pero tiene una extraña fijación con Hogwarts y lo ve como el lugar al que pertenece, a pesar de haber estado allí sólo una vez. Así comienza la historia...

¡Por cierto! Aviso que este fic contendrá **lemon**, lo digo desde ya para no herir suceptibilidades.

De antemano, gracias por su comprensión.

Acá va el primer capítulo (siento que hace mucho no decía esas palabras lol).

**Capítulo uno: La intrusa…**

-No volveré a urgar en sus papeles- Se dijo por enésima vez, mientras trataba de alejarse del escritorio que tenía varias ediciones de revistas especializadas en Quidditch, recibos de depósitos a obras de caridad (firmados anónimamente), unos cuantos papeles con anotaciones con letra gigante y ordenada, unos cuantos recibos de compra de entradas a obras de teatro y cine; y finalmente, CDs un tanto desordenados. Esto último le llamaba la atención, ver CDs de Música clásica, The Beatles, Sinatra y unos cuantos de musicales, entre CDs de Kate Perry y Ashley Tisdale era chocante y al mismo tiempo evidenciaba lo ecléctico de su dueño.

-No volveré a urgar en sus papeles, dijo mientras decididamente se alejaba del lugar. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Las luces del computador portátil estaban encendidas, se acercó lentamente y levantó la pantalla. Vio el aviso de e-mails entrantes y leyó: "Harry, tienes 3 mensajes". El primero era de un tal Ron Weasley preguntando por su última aventura, se crispó un poco ante la palabra "aventura", pero luego recordó un montón de libros de deportes extremos apilados en una mesa en la sala de estar y asumió que era algo relacionado con eso; el siguiente era una invitación a un baile benéfico a favor de los derechos civiles y el último era un e-mail anunciando rebajas en libros y Cds en una prestigiosa librería mágica y muggle.

Al ver su habitación podía inferir que era un férreo seguidor del Quidditch, del tenis y del golf; incluso habían un par de medallas y pequeños trofeos en una pequeña repisa un tanto escondida a primera vista.

Se dio cuenta de que era metódico, ya que junto a su cama tenía una agenda que le recordaba "llamar al instructor de racquetball"… Si, era un hombre activo, pero al ver el tipo de literatura que había en su biblioteca podía apreciar que era alguien sensible y comprometido con ciertas causas. El ver en aquel librero "Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer" de Mary Wollstonekraft la hizo sonreír, pero lo que la hizo estremecer y darse cuenta de que estaba en un viaje sin retorno, fue ver "Historia de Hogwarts" exactamente al lado, una edición de lujo con páginas a todo color y movimiento, historias de los personajes más destacados ligados a la escuela; desde los propios fundadores hasta el mismísimo Harry Potter y otros de sus co-etáneos. En ese momento comprendió…

**Estaba enamorada de un hombre a quien no conocía…**

Hasta acá quedamos, básicamente porque es una especie de introducción a lo que lleva a una cadena de eventos que cambiará la vida de los protagonistas. Espero que deseen dejar sus comentarios.

Por ahora sólo eso.

Cammiel.

PD: Un par de reviews no estaría mal, al menos para saber que alguien lee el fic xD


	2. Morgause y Acheron

Hola a todos

¡He retomado el proyecto! xD

Después de un bloqueo grande salió esto (lo que no significa que fue fácil). Puede que comience a escribir más en inglés y sobre otras cosas, principalmente Glee, pero este fic lo terminaré. Así que no se preocupen porque vaya a quedar a medio camino =)

Así que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

**Capítulo II: Morgause y Acheron**

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, salió del ascensor y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de su departamento; sacó las llaves y lentamente giró. Las dejó en el arrimo junto a la puerta y desde allí los vio: Una hermosa lechuza y un inquieto búho, sonrió.

Después de la muerte de Hedwig se había negado a tener otra lechuza, usualmente tomaba prestadas las de Ron o Ginny, a veces incluso la de Neville. Sin embargo en una de esas excursiones de las que nadie sabía, recorriendo el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, la vió. Sobre la percha le miraba ahora con esa mirada atenta y un tanto parca; una hermosa lechuza negra con ojos color miel que petrificaban a cualquiera. Sin quererlo se sumergió en los recuerdos…

En aquella excursión, escapando de las pesadillas que le atormentaban sobre la última lucha con Voldemort, comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque prohibido. Después de años de aventuras en el lugar lo conocía perfectamente; y por alguna razón que no lograba identificar tenía el deseo apremiante de hablar con Firenze, tal vez producto de que le parecía que algo iba mal con las constelaciones o tal vez por simple curiosidad, por querer hablar o por tratar de entender algo de su sabiduría, cultura y costumbres. Caminaba con todos los sentidos alerta; sabía que no podía relajarse, menos en un lugar como el bosque prohibido, de repente escuchó el sutil ruido de una rama al quebrarse y la vio… Se camuflaba con la rama en la cual estaba enredada y herida. Sin embargo no hizo sonido alguno para llamar su atención y siguió tratando de liberarse por si misma. Harry se acercó y a pesar de sentir la tensión del animal, la liberó. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la lechuza tenía una pequeña cría a su lado, un pequeño montón de plumas negras; era un pequeño búho que parecía exhausto debido al esfuerzo hecho para ayudar a liberar a su madre. Harry sonrió y trató de acercar su mano al pequeño, sin embargo la mirada amenazadora de la lechuza hizo que se detuviera; la miró fijamente, como si se tratase de un duelo y luego acercó lentamente su mano y de manera casi reverencial acarició a la hembra. La lechuza dejó que la tocara, como a regañadientes, dando la impresión de que permitía que la tocara sólo debido al agradecimiento por haberla liberado, pero el momento que compartían fue interrumpido por un sonido gutural producido por el animal. La lechuza estaba herida. Harry la tomó cuidadosamente y vio cómo su cría, el pequeño búho, estiraba sus alas, alzaba el vuelo y se posaba en su hombro.

Ahora, 6 años después y frente a la percha en la cual ambas aves descansaban no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó lentamente estiró su mano y *****Morgause, la lechuza, se estiró y se alejó. Harry negó lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara y comenzó a acariciar al pequeño ******Acheron. Luego se sentó en el sillón, dirigió la vista al cielo y aspiró profundamente; estaba extremadamente cansado, pero aún así pudo percibirla. Esa extraña sensación, ese aroma embriagante a cada inspiración parecía llenarlo de una extraña mezcla de relajo y tranquilidad. **Sólo había una explicación: la chica.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hasta acá quedamos. Si, lo sé es un capítulo extremadamente corto y podría decirse irrelevante; sin embargo tanto Morgause como Acheron jugaran un papel importante y era necesario hacer esta especie de presentación. La explicación a ambos nombres:

*****Morgause: Personaje perteneciente a la leyenda artúrica. Media hermana del Rey Arturo y hermana de Morgana. Hija de Uther Pendragon e Igraine. Madre del héroe Gawain y de traidor Mordred. Esposa del rey Lot, enemigo de Arturo.

******Acheron: Hijo de Helios y Gaia (O Demeter, dependiendo de quien cuente el mito). Quien fue transformado en uno de los cinco ríos que desembocan en el Hades por darles de beber a los titanes durante su competencia con Zeus. En "_La divina commedia_" de Dante Alighieri Acheron es el río que rodea el _inferno_.

Agrego los agradecimientos a Sielblack por iluminarme y darme el nombre para Morgause y a AndreaSumeragi, a ver si le da por escribir algo pronto también.

Sería todo. Por favor dejen un review, no les cuesta mucho y les toma poco tiempo.

De antemano, gracias.

Cammiel.


	3. Paralelos

**Hi there!**

**Bueno, este es el tercer capítulo. Debo reconocer que lo terminé un día después del que terminé el segundo y que decidí guardarlo en caso de que la falta de inspiración fuese mucha. Me costó, pero salió esto. Comienzan a aparecer otros personajes, nuevas interacciones y comienza a relatarse más historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III: Paralelos**

Todo estaba en orden, y a pesar de que al inicio le parecía extraño, y en cierta medida inadecuado que alguien entrara a su hogar a cuidar a sus animales, no podía negar que sus aves lucían estupendamente, y tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que Morgausse no rechazara a la persona que venía durante las tardes, hablaba bien de ella. Morgausse, su huraña lechuza tenía la extraña cualidad de saber juzgar a la gente y le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. ¿El mayor ejemplo? Cho. Harry cerró los ojos intentando bloquear dichos recuerdos y se concentró; ahora, después de años le encontraba utilidad a las técnicas enseñadas por Snape. Sin embargo sabía que el bloquear dichos recuerdos tal vez no tenía tanta relación con la oclumancia, sino mayor relación a aquel aroma que parecía embargar cada centímetro de la casa y que parecía reconfortar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y de su golpeada alma. Acheron revoloteaba a su alrededor como siempre mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo Morgausse se acercó y se paró en sus muslos, Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y la acarició. Dudó un poco y le dijo ¿Cómo es ella?, esta vez ambas aves le miraron atentamente. Él se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que era simple curiosidad y volvió a hablar en voz alta ¿Es linda? Acheron revoloteó a su alrededor dando a entender que si, Harry rió; finalmente preguntó ¿Es simpática? Y esta vez no fue Acheron quien le respondió a su manera, sino que fue Morgausse con un ruido poco característico de ella, lleno de entusiasmo. Harry se sorprendió y volvió a acariciar a sus aves. Tal vez tener a aquella desconocida en su casa no era tan malo después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta, en un inicio se asustó; estiró de manera perezosa su brazo para alcanzar su reloj y vio la hora 2:13 AM, luego reaccionó. Tal vez se trataba de una emergencia, podía ser Josh o Luna. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso la bata y fue a abrir la puerta, miró por la mirilla y vio a la rubia esperando al otro lado.

"Wow, súper despeinada" dijo la rubia entrando sin esperar invitación.

"Lo siento, si alguien toca la puerta a las 2:13 AM en lo último en lo que pienso es en hacerme un tratamiento capilar" contestó Hermione cerrando la puerta.

"¿Y, qué tal? ¿Ya descubriste que el tipo es gay?" dijo mientras tomaba una manzana que estaba en la frutera y comenzaba a comérsela. Hermione la miró con cansancio.

"Luna, es un tanto tarde como para que te intereses de eso ahora" contestó su amiga mientras bostezaba.

"Vengo recién llegando de Dublín, el estúpido celular murió y no pude escaparme de las reuniones con esos editores tan estirados para poder preguntarte cómo iba lo del chico misterioso" dijo Luna acomodándose sobre el sofá y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa de centro.

"No puedo creerlo, da la impresión de que te interesa más mi vida sentimental que mi bienestar" Luna la miró atentamente "Sabes que no es cierto, daría mi vida por ti"; Hermione se sintió mal "Lo siento, sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir…" se miraron, y Luna sonrió "Si, tal vez es un poco tarde para esto. Estoy cansada, pero espero que mañana nos pongamos al día", Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

"Yo habría pensado que me ibas a enviar una lechuza o que usarías la red flu para saciar tu curiosidad"

"Nah, mi lechuza ya está vieja para estos trotes; si mi padre estuviera vivo me mataría si dejo que le pase algo. Y sabes que odio la red flu, nadie me quita de la cabeza de que esos pequeños skitlepinks que crecen en las cenizas se te meten por las orejas ¿te imaginas uno de esos bichos alterando tu oído medio". Hermione suspiró y le dijo "No me lo quiero ni imaginar". La rubia se acercó a la puerta y se volteó "Quien quiera que sea este tipo, no dejes que te hiera" la emoción embargó a Hermione y le dijo "Nunca más", se abrazaron y se dijeron adiós. Hermione cerró la puerta mientras veía la imagen de su amiga alejarse. Se inclinó hacia delante, golpeó su frente con la puerta y susurró "nunca más".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review. La verdad me sorprende la cantidad de gente que me agrega a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, la verdad les agradezco de corazón; sin embargo me parece extraño que mientras por capítulo entre 9 y 13 personas me han agregado a sus favoritos o alertas, sólo recibo dos reviews. Sé que el hecho de que me agreguen a las listas indica que les gusta lo que escribo, pero recibir un review me alegra el día. Y si tienen dudas pueden plantearlas e incluso me pueden decir qué les gustaría que pase. En una de esas lo agrego a la historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia y ojalá se animen a dejar un review!**


	4. Pasado

¡Hola a todos!

Comenzamos a adentrarnos un poco en el pasado de ciertos personajes y empezamos a presentar a otros ¡Ojalá les guste! :)

**Capítulo 4: Pasado**

Tener que acompañar a Josh al ministerio era lo último que tenía en mente para ese día. Claro, para asegurarse su compañía Josh había recurrido al ya conocido recurso "¿Y como yo fui contigo a…?" Y era precisamente por eso, que tres horas más tarde estaba sentada en una sala de espera con la esperanza de que el permiso de traslador para su amigo saliera antes de la próxima navidad.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo el chico en voz alta al acercarse a una chica con cara hastiada.

- Ok – lo miró y luego le dijo – Después de tener que esperar tres horas creo que nos merecemos una tarde recreativa ¡Vamos a el callejón Diagon!.

Josh sonrió, sabía que no tenía alternativa. Le esperaba una entretenidísima tarde en la librería mágica. Se acercaron poco a poco al ascensor cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione paraba de repente. Vio como su expresión pasaba de un sincero asombro a un profundo dolor. Quiso preguntar qué pasaba; pero un hombre alto y moreno que se acercaba con una capa azul marino fue respuesta suficiente para su pregunta tácita: Kevin McDoughal.

Josh le miró duramente. No conocía personalmente a McDoughal, pero pudo ver cómo se había puesto incómodo con la presencia de la chica. Josh había conocido a Hermione mucho después de que ella hubiera tenido su "problema" con McDoughal. Un encuentro en la galería en la que Kevin exponía fue suficiente para que Hermione reconociera ciertos elementos en la obra del hombre que le eran conocidos. Que el nombre de la muestra fuera "Hogwarts" fue lo que hizo que la chica se convenciera de que el autor de las pinturas era alguien perteneciente al mundo mágico. McDoughal era un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos grises, quien con un sentido extrasensorial fue capaz de darse cuenta de inmediato que tenía ante si a una bruja. Se acercó lentamente y sin siquiera preguntar su nombre le dijo:

- ¿Hogwarts o Beauxbatons? – Ella le miró sorprendida y miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie que estuviera cerca pudiera escucharles antes de contestar.

- Beauxbatons, por su obra asumo que usted es de Hogwarts – Hermione lo había dicho tan intensamente que McDoughal vio en ella la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharse de la situación y al mismo tiempo extraerle información. Poco sabía Hermione que tenía ante ella a un squib quien, descontento con el mundo debido a la injusticia de su condición y por sobre todo resentido ante el rechazo de su familia, había decidido vengarse a su manera de todo aquellos que poseían algún tipo de poder mágico. El hecho de que Hermione fuera sangre sucia y que tuviera tal talento para la magia no hizo sino aumentar su ya acumulado resentimiento y el hecho de que ella estuviera tan ansiosa sobre todo lo concerniente a Hogwarts hizo que enamorarla y extraerle información confidencial de la escuela de Aurores para luego venderla en el mercado negro fuese fácil.

Josh se tensó completamente, incluso sin conocer al hombre personalmente, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Cuando conoció a Hermione pudo ver lo atormentado de su alma y en parte pudo ver al reflejo de si mismo. Mientras Hermione era utilizada por McDoughal él tuvo que enfrentar el rechazo de su familia por optar por una vida muggle. Siendo de una familia "sangre pura" eso era no sólo una afrenta, sino el equivalente a que se le cerraran todas las puertas en el mundo mágico. No que a él le importara particularmente. Ya que ya había decidido lo que quería hacer durante el resto de su vida: historiador. Una profesión realmente impresionante al ver cómo los sucesos del mundo mágico habían repercutido en la vida muggle y cómo le habían dado explicación a aquellas cosas que no las tenían.

Hermione hizo que Josh volviera al presente al mirarlo un tanto desesperada.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- Josh no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que McDoughal estaba frente a ellos

- Hermione – dijo, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que la chica no estaba sola- tanto tiempo, espero que estés mejor que la última vez que nos vimos – dijo con una sonrisa cínica. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago, le costaba comprender cómo había podido enamorarse de este tipo.

- Me sorprende verte acá Kevin – dijo Hermione enmascarando sus sentimientos bajo una capa de cinismo poco común en ella - ¿Andas buscando un permiso Flu? Dudo que puedas aparecerte o programar un traslador sin varita – Josh escondió su súbita risa con una tos, mientras veía cómo el tipo enrojecía totalmente.

- No, ando viendo a un familiar – dijo en tono seco, Hermione lo miró seria. –Cuídate- Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- si sabes lo que te conviene. Se alejó a paso raudo, y Hermione miró a Josh con desesperación. Hay que averigüar con quien vino a hablar, vamos.

Josh no entendía, vio cómo Hermione sacaba su celular y apretaba un número de discado rápido.

- ¿Luna? – Vio cómo hablaba por teléfono – Necesito que nos juntemos de inmediato. Si, si sé que estás en la oficina, pero sabes que no te molestaría si no fuese urgente – Entraron en el ascensor, Josh seguía sin entender nada. Hermione colgó y le dijo – Nos vamos al caldero chorreante, nos encontraremos con Luna y luego nos vamos a la Pizzería de Marco.

Josh la miró un tanto sorprendido, Hermione era bastante mandona, pero nunca la había visto tan descontrolada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, porque definitivamente algo no iba bien.

- Allá te explico – él calló, fue capaz de ver una sombra de incertidumbre en los ojos de la chica y en ese instante supo que algo iba mal, terriblemente mal.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden dejar un review :)!


End file.
